Such Sweet Sorrow
by The Future Queen
Summary: Heartbreakers. Still healing from the departure of their Digimon partner, can the tamers overcome even more sad news and heartbreakers? One-shot story. (Rukato, Henry/Jeri)


FQ: After 6 months off FF.net, I'm back. Yes, I've been re-composing some of my stories during these months, and busying with my new website. I know I shouldn't start another story since I have like so many fics that are unfinished, but I just couldn't help it. This is to help regain my touch as a fanfiction authoress. This is a one-shot story.

**Warning:** Multi-couples hints, some OOC's, oh and you might need a tissue box

**Official Couples:** Rika + Takato, Henry + Jeri

The Disclaimer Guy: The Future Queen does not own Digimon, or the songs "Right in Front of You" and "I Surrender" by Celine Dion. She only owns Mewmon and this plot. (Bows and disappears)

FQ: Now enjoy!

**Such Sweet Sorrow**

Love

A word so simple yet so complicated. It is amazing that a word like that can change someone's life forever; whether to be the happiest person alive, or the most frustrated person ever. Once you've fallen deep into the wondrous world created by love, it's hard to get out. You cannot control this feeling, but love can control you. You can feel it when love is around, but can you find it? Love is deep in everyone's heart, somewhere; you¡¯ll just have to dig hard enough to discover the true meaning of it.

Love, it can be great and sometimes just a little bit brutal.......

"I Surrender" starts

There's so much life, I've left to live

And this fire's burning still

When I watch you look at me

I think I could find a way

"Arghhhhhh....." This had to be the third time she sighed in irritation, or the third time she went through her Digimon card deck. She put her cards back into the box where they belonged, and she fell back onto her bed.

'With Renamon gone..........' She thought, 'everything seemed so......quiet.' Just a few hours ago, the girl's Digimon partner had to return to the Digital World accompanied by few other Digimon, it was hard, letting her best friend go; but it was for the best. The girl stared up at the ceiling, thinking back the good times and bad times she and her partner went through together. Then suddenly, a picture of a boy with brown hair, auburn eyes, and a pair of yellow goggles flashed through her mind. The girl sat up immediately, 'why am I thinking about him?' she asked herself. Out loud, she said, "This is stupid, I need a walk."

To stand for every dream

And forsake this solid ground

And to give up this fear within

Of what would happen if they end, you

I'm in love with you.......

A single tear trickled down his pale cheek, and splashed down to the ground. Everything was still and silent as he sat down on the porch of his best friend's old shack. No one lived in there now, it's empty; just like the boy's heart. A soft wind blew by, tickling his brown hair. Everything had gone wrong, his best friend is gone; and now his heart. His heart had been shattered into pieces by someone he thought he loved.

"No...." the boy whispered as he put his head into his hands, "Jeri......"

FLASHBACK 

"I......I'm sorry. I just don't feel the same way for you, Takato. I can't erase Megidramon from my mind, or my heart. We can only be friends Takato. Besides, I.......I already like someone else." The girl blushed in a light shade of red, but remained calm. She held out a hand, "Friends?"

The boy managed to fake a smile and shook the girl's hand.

END OF FLASHBACK 

"How can we be friends? When I love you Jeri!!!" the boy screamed. His voice echoed through the thick forest around him. No one replied, but he didn't expect anyone to answer. Now everything had gone back to the way it was, silent and still. More tears splattered down in front of the sad boy, blurring his vision.

His name is Takato Matsuki, the infamous former leader of the Digimon Tamers.

'Cause I'd surrender everything

To feel the chance to live again

I reach to you

I know you can feel it too; we'd make it through

A thousand dreams I still believe

I'd make you give them all to me

I'd hold you in my arms; and never let go

I surrender........

'I have to find Henry, and fast.' The girl from Takato's flashback thought as she walked through the Shinjuku Park. Her name is Jeri Katou, she is also a Digimon Tamer. Jeri has natural brown hair, which was tied up at the side of her head; she wore a green dress over a semi-green shirt. Jeri bore a worried expression on her face, "I hope Takato is not mad at me......" she looked around, then walked off; searching for her love......

I know, I can't survive another night away from you

You're the reason I go on

And now I need to live the truth

¡¡

"Can't breathe........" He managed out before stopping from running. He leaned against a tree and panted heavily, trying to calm down his fast beating heart. A few minutes later, his breathe went back to normal; but his heart did not. Why? Because the love of his life had just been taken away by his best human friend. He had witnessed the confession, but he didn't stay long enough to hear the girl's reply. To him, it was obvious that the girl loved his best human friend back. The boy fought back his tears. He had controlled his emotions; but he could not control his love.

His name is Henry Wong, a Digimon Tamer; also known as the 'Brain' of the group.

"I guess they do look good together......" he said with an empty laugh. Henry stared up into the ocean blue sky. A soft wind blew by, as if trying to revive the boy's broken heart. But no one could revive his heart, no one except his love.

"They've known each other since forever," Henry said miserably, "and I.......why would she love someone like me......" He slid down. Burying his head in his arms; Henry cried.

Right now, there's no better time

From this fear, I will break free

And I'll live again with love

And know they can't take that away from me

And they will see.......yeah (I surrender everything)

"Arghhhhh...........why can't I get the stupid Goggle-head out of my head!!!" the girl yelled in frustration. The picture of the boy with goggles kept on flashing through her head. Her walk didn't help at all, because she had wondered into the park; the place where she and Takato has first met.

She looked around, something ¨C a feeling was rising inside of her as she remembered her and Takato's first encounter. It had been harsh, but Takato managed to change her attitude towards Digimon and friends. Takato was the girl's first friend, and maybe.......just maybe more.

As the girl walked away, it hit her. The feeling........it can't be........can it? The girl snorted, who would believe that Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen, who is always arrogant and alone would fall in love? In love not with the Digimon King, but with Takato Matsuki?

"No one would believe that," said Rika, "Not even myself." She sighed as she continued on walking, not paying attention to where she is going.

"I'm getting soft."

(To feel the chance to live again)

I reach to you

I know you can feel it too; we'd make it through

A thousand dreams I still believe

I'd make you give them all to me

I'd hold you in my arms; and never let go

I surrender.......

The boy sighed, even though he was always outgoing, he still haven't gathered up the courage to tell the girl he loved how he felt; whom, just happened to be the famous Digimon Queen, Rika Nonaka. It's not that he is not famous, he is, for he is the Digimon King, Ryo Akiyama after all. It's just that he thinks Rika likes someone else. In fact, Ryo is pretty sure that Rika likes someone else; someone by the name of Takato Matsuki.

But why would Rika like Takato anyway? That's what Ryo doesn't get. Takato is not a good Digimon card player, unlike Ryo who was a champ. Takato is not famous, unlike Ryo; Takato is not as good looking, unlike Ryo; Takato is not a strong Digimon Tamer, unlike......

"No," Ryo whispered as he stopped walking, "he is stronger than me" Indeed, Takato had proven to be the strongest tamer, he had shown courage in the face of chaos, and true friendship. Ryo had lost, lost to Takato when Takato saved Jeri from the D-Reapers; when Takato saved the world from chaos. Of course Ryo had helped, everyone helped; but it wasn't as much.

Ryo hung his head as he resumed on walking through the park. He tried to think about something else, but in the end he still had his thoughts on Rika ¨C his love.

Then he heard a sound, sound of a human. Ryo turned, then he saw something really surprising; Takato was crying. Ryo was about to ask Takato what was wrong when he stopped himself. 'Who cares if he is crying,' Ryo thought as he took one last glance at Takto and walked away, 'he's my number one competition......" he walked faster.

'Do you really want to leave Takato like that?' his-self conscience asked.

"Of course,' Ryo thought stubbornly, 'why would I want to help him?'

'Because he is your friend,' his conscience replied, 'you wouldn't even be here if.......'

'Stop it!' Ryo silently screamed, 'I don¡¯t want to help him because......because.....' He found himself stop from running, he breathed heavily.

"Life is confusing, everything is confusing; especially love." He sighed and stared up at the sky.

Right here, right now

I give my life to live again

I'll break free, take me

My everything I surrender all to you

"Akiyama?!"

A voice interrupted Ryo's thoughts, startling him. But he does not need to turn around to know who said that, it's pretty obvious that it's......

"Hi Rika!" Ryo said cheerfully, turning around.

"What are you doing here?" Rika asked. She is getting soft, because she did not yell at Ryo like she normally would, "I thought you lived on the other side of the town?" That's when she noticed the said and confused expression on Ryo's face, "What's wrong?" she asked, surprised that she would even ask that to Ryo.

"Nothing." Ryo lied, looking at Rika, 'There's no way I'm going to tell her about how I feel......' He thought. Out loud, he said, "What's wrong with you?!"

Rika was taken back, she never expected Ryo to use this kind of tone of voice. She got a bit angry, "I was just being nice and you---"

"You and nice don't go together." Ryo said. Then he immediately stopped, he had hurt Rika's feelings. Ryo hurriedly said, "I'm sorry Rika, I didn't ---"

"Oh you meant that alright!" Rika shouted. She clenched her hands into fists. She was shaking, shaking with anger.

"I'm really sorry Rika!' Ryo said.

Rika didn't answer; she just turned her heels and began to walk away.

"Rika please!" Ryo ran after Rika, "Tell me what's wrong?!"

He touched Rika's shoulder. Rika immediately jerked away, "Stop bothering me Akiyama!!!" she yelled, "and what do you know about love anyways?!!!" Rika stared hard at Ryo, and then she realizes what she had just blurted out.

Ryo looked at Rika, as if not surprised at this at all. He let out a cold and empty laugh, "Me? I know more about love than you could imagine!"

Rika now stared at Ryo in shock, 'something's really wrong with him today.' She thought.

A gentle breeze blew by, inspiring Ryo's next question.

"You love Takato don't you?!"

(Right now) Right now

(I'd give my life to live again) I'd give my life

(I'll break free, take me) Take me, take me

(My everything) My everything

(I surrender all to you)

(Right now) Right now

(I'd give my life to live again) I'd give my life to you baby

I'll break free, yeah free......

Song ends

Takato looked up from the ground, just in time to see Ryo walking away. 'He's probably off,' Takato thought as he dried up his eyes, which are still kind of red, 'on his way to find Rika.' Miserably, Takato stood up. He swayed a bit, but managed to regain his balance. His thoughts remained on the rejection he took from Jeri; but somehow instead, Takato imagined Rika rejecting him.

"She would anyways," Takato murmured, "It's not like Rika would ever like me." He began to walk. At first, everything was blurry, Takato stopped. He shook his head and opened this reddened eyes again, everything came back to focus. Takato resumed his walk.

"No one likes me....." he mumbled on, "even Guilmon left...."

"Guilmon didn't leave you because of that...." his conscience told him.

Takato ignored it, "....at least, Jeri and I are still friends. I suppose that's good...." Takato laughed a little. Then he imagined what would happen if Rika said that she loves him. 'Yeah, right. Like that would ever happen.' Then, he started remembering all the times he and Rika helped each other, and....

"What am I doing?" Takato asked himself, "Why am I thinking of Rika anyways?"

Takato sighed as he came to a stop. Staring up at the sky, he sighed again, "maybe I should go home and get some rest." And Takato began his slow journey home.

["Right in Front of You" starts]

Life, it can twist your heart

Put you in the dark

I was cold and lonely

Doubt, it can close you in

Build the walls within

I let fear control me

And that girl, didn't know

Where the answer would be....

By now his tears had dried up, he had his mind made up, 'I'm going home, mom is going to worry to death if I don't hurry.' Henry got up, and dusted himself off. He was about to take a step when a soft voice behind him said:

"I like you because you're caring, considerate, smart, and always watching out for everyone's back."

Henry froze instantly. He recognizes the voice anywhere. It was Jeri's; but he was afraid to turn around, afraid that this is all his imagination.

"What are you doing here, Jeri?" Henry said without turning around. He tried to be casual, but he's not very good at pretending, "I thought you were with Takato..."

"There's nothing between Takato and I," Jeri said in a firm voice. She felt strong and fearless, because love is with her. She had never felt this brave and daring. Jeri grabbed Henry by the arm and sort of 'forced' him to turn around and face her.

Henry was totally startled and shocked. He had never expected anyone to do this, especially not Jeri. Henry couldn't say anything except, "Jeri......"

"Henry, there's something I want....no, I need to tell you." Jeri said as she stared into Henry's bluish-gray eyes.

The brainiac tried to look away, but love got the best of him. He couldn't help but to stare into Jeri's beautiful brown eyes, and as he looked.....he felt it was time.

Right in front of you

Right in front of me

We were looking for it somehow somewhere we couldn't see

But the love was always there

It's been around us everywhere

I had to fall to finally see

That you were right in front of me....

"What does it matter to you of who I love?" Rika shouted, couldn't believe Ryo's courage of asking that question. She was angry.

"Just answer my question."

"I don't have to." Rika said flatly, turning, preparing to walk away.

Ryo grabbed her arm and forced her around.

"Let go of me Akiyama!!!" Rika yelled.

"I'm not letting go until you've answered my question!" Ryo shouted back as he clenched even harder. He was getting angry. How hard is it just to answer that question, it's only 'yes' or 'no'!

"Ow...." Rika could Ryo tighten his grip, and it hurts. "Akiyama, let go. You are hurting me." 

"No. Answer my question Rika!" His voice shook, not in anger, but in sadness. Rika didn't want to tell him, why? Because she loves Takato. Why else would she not want to answer the question?

Rika stared at Ryo. She could see tears glittering in Ryo's eyes. 'Had this guy gone nuts?' she thought. Then it hit her, it hit her hard. Ryo was in love with her. For the first time, Rika felt sorry for him. But it doesn't matter how sorry she is, she still can't change the fact that she loves Takato.

"Our hearts tells us who we love." Rika said softly. 

Ryos grip softened.

"And my heart tells me it's not you."

Ryo let go of Rika, he couldn't take the rejection; even if Rika put it into a nicer sentence.

"I'm sorry Ryo, but yes I do love Takato." She was right, her heart did tell her that she loves Takato and that is why she kept on thinking of him. 

Ryo was glad it's all clear now. There is no chance of him and Rika ever getting together. 

Rika walked up to Ryo really close, and gave him a hug. Before she let go, she whispered something into Ryo's ear: "Please move on...." and with that, she walked away, away to find Takato and tell him her true feelings. "Damn, I'm getting soft...."

Ryo smiled. But he couldn't brush the love he had for Rika away, it was too much. And he ran, ran, and ran......

Faith, it can lift you up

And if you got enough

To reach a new beginning

Love, can withstand strong

In the final hour

We'll find the joy in living

Don't let go

'Cause that I know

Pretty soon you will see.....

Takato swayed as he walks; no matter what he does, he couldn't get Rika out of his mind. 

"You love Rika." His conscience stated.

'No I don't.' Takato replied.

"Yes you do." Said his conscience, "why else would you be thinking of her?"

'But I'm supposed to love Jeri.....'

"Exactly, you think you love Jeri but you are not." 

'But....'

"Hey Goggle-head!"

'Stop it!' Takato then froze. That was not his conscience's voice, it was Rika's voice. He turned around, found himself staring at Rika. 'Wow, she's pretty...' Takato quickly realized what he was thinking and pushed that thought away while blushing a bit.

Rika walked up to Takato while gazing into his handsome face and auburn eyes. 

'Does she love me?' Takato thought as he looked into Rika's fierce but gorgeous violet eyes. 

As if reading his thoughts, Rika said, "Yes I do."

"Huh?"

"I said, yes I do love you." Rika said with a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Takato's eyes went wide, maybe there is a chance.

Seeing he didn't respond, Rika got embarrassed. Sadness swept in her and she looked away. Maybe she should've kept it inside and wait for a while, instead of.....

He could feel the mood change from Rika, and it was his entire fault. He wanted to say "I love you" too, but somehow it doesn't feel right. 

'Of course it feels right.' His conscience replied.

'But what about Jeri?' Takato thought back.

'She's your friend, not your girlfriend.' His conscience stated clearly.

Rika turned and began walking away. Takato immediately grabbed her arm, trying to get her to stay. But that was exactly where Ryo had grabbed her, and it hurts. Rika turned around in rage and shouted, "what's your problem?!!!'" 

Takato was taken back from the drastic change and let go. He knew he had to act quickly before he gets punched. "I love you too Rika." He said nervously.

"What did you just say?!!"

Right in front of you

Right in front of me

We were looking for it somehow somewhere we couldn't see

But the love was always there

It' been around us everywhere

I had to fall to finally see

That you were right in front of me

"I love you." They both said at the same time. 

"You do?" they asked each other in unison.

Blinking for a moment, they both laughed. Staring into each other's eyes again, Henry and Jeri are engaged in an enormous hug they've waited for so long. Tears of happiness stroked down Jeri's cheek. Breaking the hug, Henry wiped Jeri's tear away with his hand. Still not letting go of each other, they got closer and closer......until their lips met.

A few moments later, the sweet kiss broke up, leaving Henry and Jeri breathlessly. 

"Let's find Takato." Jeri said, "I think he suffered a pretty big heart break." 

Henry understood what Jeri meant. He took her hand inside his as they walked into the woods to find Takato.

You are my tomorrow

The safety in your arms

Where you'll go

I'll follow

'Cause you're the world where I belong.....

Tears flowed freely down his unusually pale cheek as Ryo ran. He couldn't take it, his heart ach too much. 

Right in front of you

Right in front of m

Somehow we couldn't see

Right in front of you

Right in front of me

"I love you Rika." Takato said as the sudden courage flowed through him.

Rika's tempered died down as she stared speechless at Takato. He had loved her after all. Rika smiled, not caring about her reputation; she leaned forward as Takato leaned to her. Their lips met as a soft wind brushed by. Their kiss wasn't exactly professional, but it was enough for them; for it was sweet and tender. Their hearts bloomed, and they felt whole. Even though breaking is hard to do, they needed a breath. They smiled at each other as they hugged. They felt it, they were destined to be.

Right in front of you

Right in front of me

We were looking for it somehow somewhere we couldn't see

But the love was always there

Surrounding us everywhere

I had to fall to finally see

Jeri and Henry smiled at the scene before them. Takato and Rika had gotten together.

"They make a perfect couple." Henry said.

"Yes. I think Rika mended Takato's heart." Jeri replied. 

They smiled at each other before kissing again, just like Rika and Takato.

Right in front of you

Right in front of me

We were looking for it somehow somewhere we couldn't see

But the love was always there

Surrounding us everywhere

I had to fall to finally see

That you were right in front of me

The only person that has a broken heart was Ryo. Oh yeah, he saw the kissing and hugging alright; and he didn't like it one bit. But what can he do, go there and break Takato's nose? That would just get his own nose broken by Rika. Ryo could do nothing. Maybe he was destined to be alone. He ran again.....

I finally see....yeah

I had to fall to finally see

That you were right in front of me....

[Song ends]

Ryo ran through the thick forest and out of the park. He ran into an empty street; where he stopped running and try to get his breathe back. Tears are still flowing down his cheek. He couldn't help it. He heart is broken, and so is his soul....

Horn beeped loudly. It was too late. Ryo couldn't get off the street fast enough. The truck hit him. Blood spattered everywhere. Ryo could hear people shouting. The 'song' of the emergency hospital truck was getting louder. He could feel pain going through his body. 

He could now smell the hospital. He can hear the heart monitor beeping.

Everyone gathered outside the emergency room. They had just received the message when they got home. Jeri was crying on Henry's shoulder. Everyone else's eyes were red. They couldn't believe it; Ryo was hit by a truck.

Rika punched the wall. She knew it; Ryo had lost control of himself when she rejected him. That's how he got hit, it was all her fault.

Takato went over to Rika. "Are you okay?" Takato asked while putting an arm around Rika.

"I'm fine." Rika said carelessly.

"We saved him!"

Everyone heard a nurse shout from the emergency room. Their hearts calmed down. Rika felt better. 'He didn't die.....good.....'

Darkness surrounded Ryo. 'So this is what feels like to die......' He thought hopelessly. 

"I'll always love you.....Rika....." That was Ryo's final thought.

He was engulfed by the darkness.

Ryo Akiyama had died.

But what got everyone wonder is the fact that the doctor did not come out right away; rather fifteen minutes later. The doctor walked out, his face was gloomy.

"I'm sorry. We thought we had saved him, but we didn't." The doctor said in a low and deep voice. With that, he walked away.

Silence. No one could believe it. The famous Digimon King had died.

Rika finally shed her tears. She didn't love Ryo, but he was Rika's friend. It had to happen. Her happiness was now shattered, by the dreading news of Ryo's death.

"Rika, it's not your fault." Takato said, as if reading her thoughts. His voice shook, but he didn't cry. He just hugged Rika, kissed her forehead, and let her cry.

Rika felt it once again, the rush of love she felt from Takato was so strong; she didn't blame herself anymore.

'It's just such sweet sorrow.....'

Love. 

It truly can blind a person, break their heart, and rip their soul. But somehow, love is worth fighting for. The happiness you get from it is good enough to withstand even the toughest situation. And it will never be forgotten. 

{The End.}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FQ: *a tear splashes down onto the keyboard* that was tough to write.

Mewmon: Yes, it was.

FQ: Please review and tell me if it's any good. That way, I know if I've lost my touch or not. Thanks! *blows her nose with a blue handkerchief*

P.S As for the sequel to the Challenge of Love, I took it down to make some changes. So be on the watch out for "It's Time to Duel!"!!! ^_~


End file.
